muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Clubs and organizations
Muppets are, by nature, social animals. They require the stimulating society of likeminded individuals to discuss weighty matters affecting the world, appreciate letters of the alphabet, or simply wear outlandish costumes. The following is a sampling of such organizations, including fraternities, secret societies, fan clubs, and mail-order clubs. *FASA (Fictional Animal Stars of America) -- A celebrity organization whose key members include Mickey Mouse and Kermit the Frog; mentioned in The Muppets at Walt Disney World. *The Helping Club -- A Fraggle club, originated by Red Fraggle but with Gobo as elected leader; seen in "Red's Club". *The Kermit the Frog Club -- A counterpart to The Mickey Mouse Club devoted to Kermit; introduced in Muppets Tonight episode 105. *The North American Society of Tinkerers -- A semi-academic aggregation of inventors; Doc is a member. *The O.M.D (Organization of Muppet Dogs) -- Rowlf the Dog is President. Members include Dog from The StoryTeller, Sprocket, Foo-Foo, Dog from The Tale of the Bunny Picnic, Ambrosius, Ace Yu, Bugsy Them, Colleen Barker, and Jojo. Introduced in The Jim Henson Hour episode "Secrets of the Muppets", the O.M.D. holds weekly meetings in a secret room at Jim Henson's Creature Shop. *The Poobahs -- A secret Fraggle organization whose members are all addressed as Fritz; introduced in "The Secret Society of Poobahs". *POPCORNS -- A club for fictional and mythical characters; POPCORNS stands for People Other People Consider to be Other than Real Normal Speciments. Members include Kermit the Frog, Mickey Mouse, Superman, Santa Claus, Mother Goose, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, the Sand Man, and the Bogey Man. The club has regular meetings. Kermit and Robin attend a meeting in "Kermit's Christmas Diary", a story published in Jim Henson's Muppets Annual 1982. *The Top Dog Club -- pedigreed canine association which rejects Sprocket in "Red's Club," and leads to the formation of Sprocket's own tentative "Underdog Club." Sesame Street Clubs * The Grouchketeers * The Birdketeers * The Ducketeers -- founded by Ernie and Rubber Duckie in Episode 3873. * The Bobketeers -- Telly is a member of Bob's fan club.Sesame Street Unpaved (book) * The Countketeers -- The Count's followers appear in Episode 3877. * The Snuffketeers -- Mr. Snuffleupagus' club, founded in Episode 3007. * The Seventeenketeers -- seventeen kids in t-shirts that have the number "17" on them, organized by Elmo in episode 3964. * The National Association of "W" Lovers -- chaired by Bert, devoted to the letter W. * The Triangle Lovers Club -- fraternal order headed by the Grand High Triangle Lover, with the assistance of Norman; Telly Monster is a key member, local chapter president, and "Triangle Lover of the Year", 1992. * The Spaceketeers -- from Episode 3701, the members include Telly, Big Bird, Rosita, Elmo and Lexine. The group was formed in honor of Slimey, who went to the moon in 1998. * Club 40 -- from episode 3726, the club counted to 40 together. Members include Telly, Baby Bear, Elmo, three kids, and Carlo. * Cookie Baking Club: Algernon Snerp (President) * Toaster Lover's Society: Mrs. Crustworthy * Girls, Girls, Girls: Betty Lou, Zoe, Rosita Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ * Category:Muppet Culture Category:Fraggle Rock Culture Category:Sesame Street Culture